Adventures in Kalos (Restarting)
by Boapitsnooper
Summary: A 3 way relationship forms between our main characters ash,dawn and serena
1. Dawn Comes Back

_**Hi guys, I'm back with a chapter story. Roughly 1,000 words per chapter so...bare with me.**_

 _ **Also It's Pearlshipping ( Major Pearlshipper ) Im also going to make this for myself and any other people who enjoy Ash x Dawn on with the SHIPPING... There is gonna be some POVs here too! BTW Italics are thoughts...**_

Ash had been traveling with Serena for a bit of time. He had knew that Serena liked him not only as a friend but something more. Ash didn't like her the same way. Truthfully, Ash didn't really "love" anybody. Ash did have this empty feeling in his heart that a certain someone was missing from him. He didn't really know who but he felt like it was someone who he had met before. "Ash? Are you okay?" asked Serena. Serena was quite paranoid that Ash was thinking about some other girl she hadn't met before."Huh...Oh...Yeah,I'm fine" said Ash, who had been staring off at space. " Okay then" said Serena. After that, they were walking off past a harbor

Dawn's POV

"Okay Piplup, We're here at the Kalos region." Dawn exclaimed loudly. She was so happy that she could she her favorite boy. She had waited for the Wallace Cup to end so she could start traveling with Ash again. She knew that Ash was traveling with another girl but didn't know who it was. Dawn had come up with a plan to surprise him. "Okay Piplup, Let's get moving so we can see him sooner." Dawn said excitedly.

Normal POV

Dawn had just got off the boat right when Ash and Serena walked by. Ash had caught sight of the blue-haired coordinator and dashed off towards her leaving Serena behind. While Running, they both tried for a hi-five but it turned into a hug. Both Ash and Dawn blushed a very deep red and let go. Serena was furious but calmed herself by telling herself it was a simple mistake made by the two. The two blushing kids rejoined Serena and her Fennekin. " Hi, My names Dawn and this is Piplup" said Dawn cheerfully. Serena help up her pokedex and it told her about Piplup. "Hi, My names Serena and this is Fennekin" said Serena, although sounding a bit less cheery than usual. They three kids started journeying on again.

Ash's POV

 _"Wow, she's so beautiful... Is this the girl I've been missing?" Ash thought. Ash was thinking it would have been a person he had known but not traveled with. That hug had really made Ash feel good. He felt the desire of his heart slowly drain away but also full up with a new desire. " I wonder if I should confess, but not near Serena." Ash knew that Serena would freak out but have a calm mood if she knew. Ash started to think of ways to get them alone without Serena intervening or knowing about it._

Normal POV

While Ash was thinking about what to do, Dawn and Serena talked about their journeys, but Dawn had more to tell. " I used to wear this cute little cheerleading outfit for Ash and it would always boost up his spirit" said Dawn happily. Serena never knew any of Ash's companions would be that supportive. Serena thought that something was going on between them. "Well, I actually have met him way back during a Pokemon Summer Camp" explained Serena." I got lost and got startled by a Poliwag then I scraped my knee, Ash then came and used a handkerchief to tie it up." said Serena. Dawn was not quite fascinated with that tale, fearing that Ash likes Serena more than just a friend. She then scraped that idea out since he was blushing when they hugged.

Serena POV

Serena thought this was just another companion of Ash who would leave sooner or later, but she noticed something about Dawn that made it look like she was going to stay. It had something to do with her personality or some other thing that she hadn't caught onto yet.

Dawn's POV

 _"He is so handsome" thought Dawn. Ever since she started traveling with him, she developed feelings but not as strong as they were now." She really liked Ash but was afraid that Serena would get mad or that Ash rejected her and that would ruin her relationship with him. She knew Serena had secret about Ash and pondered at that. She came to the conclusion that Serena had liked Ash. Yes, Dawn had accepted that someone liked Ash, but was confused as why Serena hadn't told her. Dawn thought Serena trusted her, but they had just met so there should be some doubt between their friendship._

Normal POV

Ash, Dawn and Serena had booked a room in the pokemon center. They had to share two rooms with a connecting door. Dawn and Serena had played Rock,Paper and Scissors to see who would be in the room with Ash. Dawn had won and got the room. While Dawn and Serena were sleeping, Ash went to the , who had kept quiet the whole time, was following him. "I don't know what to do Pikachu" said Ash. "Pika pi pika" said Pikachu. "Alright Buddy, if you say so."Dawn had woken up to see Ash gone. She went to balcony to see him staring off to space."Hey Ash,what are you doing out here? said Dawn."I just had some things on my mind" said Ash. Dawn was curious as what he had to say."Dawn, I have something very important to tell you"

 _ **OOO...a cliffhanger is the worse...I know...This is gonna continue as a Big story so keep reviews coming...I know, not much pokemon stuff but don't worry, they will come as well as lemons ( no cussing too!) Im writing this while listening to a soundtrack from Tokyo drift..Hope you enjoyed...Chapter two is scheduled for Tuesday**_

 _ **-Djslime6764, over and out.**_


	2. The Telling

**I'm back...I was quite a bit busy on Tuesday... I usually wait until 10:00 pm to 11:00 pm to write fanfic, but it is very hard when you gotta keep awake and not fall asleep. Anyways On with chapter I know my last chap had mistakes...But do not worry...I WILL REVISE.**

Dawn had waited for what ash had to say. Ash on the other hand had hesitated before saying it

"Dawn, I love you" Ash had finally said. Dawn was delighted with joy. " I love you too" Dawn had said quite loudly. Unaware that Serena had been awake and watching them, they pulled into a deep heartfelt kiss. Ash's kiss was warm and moist as well as Dawn's kiss had been. They kissed for 1 minute until they needed a breath. They stared at each other and then started to go to bed when Dawn asked for something." Could I snuggle with you Ash?" Dawn asked. Ash nodded a big yes.

Dawn's POV

Dawn closely cuddle up with Ash. Dawn loved his soft and gentle cuddle. It felt like she was with a pillow made up of the softest, most comforting thing ever. She had thought of what would happen now. She was thinking of something when she realized Serena was still traveling with Ash. She had to think of some way to hide it.

Serena's POV

Serena could not believe that Ash had kissed another girl, especially since it was Dawn. She thought she was on the clear until Dawn came and made Serena go for the long run. She was so mad at Ash. She didn't exactly know why since it was because of Dawn but she was still mad that he was with another girl. She thought of what to do. The best thing she could think to do was to confess Ash and make him kiss her. She would plan to get both of them alone and make Ash love her instead of Dawn. Serena Finally started to sleep soundly again.

Normal POV

The next morning, Dawn had woken up early and went back to her bed so Serena wouldn't suspect anything. Ash was surprised by Dawn's actions but quickly realized why she had moved back. Serena had woken up quite late and was still tired but suddenly was energetic when she remembered her plan. Dawn had seen Serena go from sulking to excited when Serena saw Ash which confirmed Dawn's suspicions. Dawn needed to ask Ash if he had any feelings for Serena.

"Hey Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Yes Dawn?" Ash had answered

"Do you have..like...any feelings toward...Serena?" Dawn had explained.

Ash had been taken back by this question. Did she not remember last night? " Of course not Dawn, I love you" He had said.

Dawn knew he wasn't lying but was skeptical about it. After their little conversation, they headed off to Shalour City. They had been walking for a long time and Serena had seen that Ash and Dawn had been sticking together a lot. She hadn't said anything but was very "glarey" towards them. She had been listening in on their conversation but it was mostly about contests and what Dawn has done after she left from a place called Unova.

"After you left, I was quite sad but it was okay" said Ash

"No need to worry Ash" Dawn had said. She knew that Ash would reply with that cheesy line her mom uses

"And that's when I worry the Most" Ash had exclaimed. Ash had remembered that when he was still traveling with her.

Serena heard Dawn say she had improved over the years. Serena was wondering what she was capable of. "Dawn, I want to battle you" Serena said proudly. Dawn had accepted the challenge.

Ash was going to referee, which is quite rare." This will be a one-on-one battle" announced Ash.

"Okay, Fennekin, let's go" Serena called out

"Piplup,Spotlight" Dawn shouted

"Piplup use BubbleBeam" Dawn called

"Pi Pip Piplup" Cried Piplup.

Waves of Bubbles hit Fennekin and did extra damage.

The two Trainers went at it battling. They scored hit after hit after hit. Little did they know that a certain purple haired trainer had stopped by to watch.

 **Sorry guys for the short chapter, im really tired and I got s** ch **ool and I got love messing me up right now so...STAY TUNED AND REVIEW...there's like only one review...Pretty sure no one cares...Anyways**

 **Djslime6764, over and out.**


	3. Discontinued

Im am leaving Fanfiction for now because I don't feel like it makes me happy anymore...If I get more support.. I may return..Hope you guys understand...Use reviews to tell me what you want and I'll see what I can arrange.


End file.
